1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detector module and, in particular, to a radiation detector module that can apply to a portable radiation detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a gamma ray source distance measuring device is known that is equipped with a multilayer radioactive radiation detector having a plurality of detecting plates disposed in a normal direction for detecting incident radioactive rays, electric charge collecting means provided for the plural detecting plates respectively for collecting electric charges produced for each detecting plate, incidence number detecting means for counting the electric charges for each detecting plate collected by each electric charge collecting means and thereby detecting the number of incident radioactive rays for each detecting plate, and a distance computing means for computing a distance to the radioactive ray source based on the number of incident radioactive rays for each detecting plate and each distance between the adjacent detecting plates of the plural detecting plates (See, e.g., JP-A-2003-315465).
The gamma ray source distance measuring device as disclosed in JP-A-2003-315465 allows the high precision measurement of a direction in which the radioactive ray source exists, or a distance to the radioactive ray source.
However, because the gamma ray source distance measuring device as disclosed in JP-A-2003-315465 is constructed to have screw holes in its mounting substrates for mounting the detecting plates, respectively, and a guide shaft passed through these screw holes to thereby stack the plural detecting plates, it is difficult to remove or adjust only a particular detecting plate of the plural detecting plates.